Red
by Peach and Tori Scott
Summary: It honestly hurts that Matt is dead. But there's something keeping Matt and Mello together, that always bonded them; the color red.


**well...this is my terrible attempt at a depressing story.**

**I own nothing, all credit to Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata.**

Everyone was wearing black except for Mello.

No one wanted to have the funeral for Matt. They saw him as just another dead person. But Mello threatened, bribed, and actually pleaded, and eventually, they'd agreed to hold a small service.

No one told Mello he had to come in black. He didn't know much about funerals, and he'd come in red, his and Matt's favorite color. They both loved the color red for so many reasons, the main one being contradiction. Red was so contradictory, just like Mello and Matt.

Mello had waited ages for the funeral, and now that it was starting, a feeling of dread was gnawing at him. He glanced around, and then, sighing, walked into the church.

The first thing he noticed was the cross. The cross hung on the wall, and Mello wondered what it stood for. Right below the strange cross was a framed picture of a woman with a child in her arms. Mello had to look away.

The priest or whatever the hell you call the guy reading at a funeral, cleared his throat and began. "God was before any of us," he said. His voice was so quiet it was eerie. "And God is far more important than any of us."

_What does this have to do with Matt...? _thought Mello.

"And God picked Matt to be with him. Matt, out of all of us." Mello blinked.

_Well,that's one way of looking at it._

The man/priest continued: "In the Bible, Mary and Joseph..." Mello didn't bother to listen. 'MARY AND JOSEPH?' he thought angrily. _Who are they? Matt didn't have any friends called Mary and Joseph! And he never read the Bible! He never read, period! _His fists trembled. "This has nothing to do with Matt," he muttered.

"Could Mello Keehl come up and read us a eulogy, also known as a speech for the one being buried?" said the priest suddenly. Mello glanced up, then down. He had no idea he was supposed to write something. He would have written something. He would have spent at least a month on it, for Matt. But Mello hated writing, and so did Matt. "I-" he started, stumbling towards the podium. He stood there and twisted his hands, and it hurt. "Matt was..." he paused. "He was..." Just then, Mihael Keehl looked out at all the people watching. Their faces were blank. They didn't care. No one cared. The only person who ever cared was Matt, and Matt wasn't here to care. He was gone, gone forever, and that was so painful. "I don't want to do this."

_ It's too painful_.

"You don't have to," said the priest gently. "Good. Because I don't want to." He shot off. He zigzagged through the chairs, ran fast, so fast. Fresh air...fresh air...he was so dizzy...he felt sick..."Oh."

He collapsed onto a rock, a bar of chocolate clenched in his hands. He stared out at the clear, shimmering river and felt his heart contract. It looked so beautiful.

"Wonder if you're a good listener, river."

"Matt was the best friend I ever had," he said quietly. "He was the most loyal person I knew, the funniest person I knew, the person I most cared about. In the entire world, really.

"Matt and me were really unseparable, if that's how you say it. We had a lot of things in common, but the thing that we really had in common was red.

"We both saw red as more than just a color. Red is contradictory. It's so harsh, but so, so beautiful. Red is a Valentine's card heart, and red is a murderers blood. Red is pretty, but oh, red is ugly too. Red is different, but the same. Red is girly, but at the same time, it's not. Red is traffic lights, fire extinguishers, the color Matt wished his hair was.

Most people see red as pretty or nice, or even ugly, but the way I see it is the bond between Matt and me. Matt, who's gone. Me, who's not, but oh god, how I wish I was. I can't live in a world without Matt. I don't have a reason to, now.

Anyway, Matty, you cocky bastard, did you make it to Heaven? If you did, is it red up there? I sure hope so. Do they have chocolate in Heaven? I bet they do. So, save some chocolate bars for me, play some video games for me, smoke a cigarette for me. And I'll see you there. Hopefully soon." It was at that moment that the sun began to set, and it was the most beautiful shade of red. It lasted for a few seconds before turning into orange, then yellow, then pink, but no more red.

Mello couldn't help thinking of how much Matt would have loved the red Sun. Matt and Mello had never before seen the Sun red.

He stood up, and wiping the tears from his eyes, he walked away.


End file.
